


... на память

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, reda_79



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Роберт!центрик, авторское представление об актерахВремя действия — немного позже выхода фильмаРабота написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ruОзнакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htmРазмещение только с разрешения автора.





	... на память

**Author's Note:**

> Роберт!центрик, авторское представление об актерах  
> Время действия — немного позже выхода фильма
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Щелчок, щелчок, щелчок.   
  
Глаза слепит выставленный для съемки свет.   
  
— Улыбнись. Повернись. Смотри на меня.   
Улыбнись. Еще. Ну же! Сделай вид, что смеешься. Не надо по-настоящему. Слишком трудно поймать нужный ракурс.   
Не хмурься. Хотя нет. Повтори. Еще. Смотри в сторону. Думай о чем-нибудь.   
Хорошо. Хорошо. Вот так и продолжай.   
Нет. Улыбайся.   
  
И так минута за минутой. Челюсть онемела. Улыбка пристала к лицу — не сдерешь, не смоешь.   
  
— Ладно, отдыхай пока.  
  
Отдохнешь тут... Кофе бы выпить где-нибудь в темном месте, подальше от белоснежного — до рези в глазах — пространства-студии, да и то не реально.   
Съемка не закончена. Всего лишь небольшой перерыв.   
  
Надо бы выйти, умыться, но Роберт не может оторвать глаз от профессионально позирующего Бауэра.   
  
Джейми стоит перед камерами почти в два раза дольше. У него уже был фотосет с Лили. Потом, когда пришел Роберт, их снимали втроем. И после, когда делали кадры Лили и Роберта, Джейми не ушел.  
  
В углу стояла вешалка с одеждой, и он, выбрав себе футболку с длинными рукавами в горизонтальную черно-белую полоску, принялся переодеваться прямо там.   
Резво стянул с себя свою безразмерную хламиду, ослепляя белой кожей едва не сильнее софитов, мелькнул россыпью татуировок на рельефной груди и жилистых руках и нырнул в мягкий хлопок.   
  
Ткань скользнула по его телу, обняла, укутала, облизнула впалый живот.   
  
У Роберта аж ладони вспотели, пальцы дрогнули, фантомно ощутив твердую гладкость чужого пресса. Он вытер руки о штаны и, беспомощно выдохнув, закусил губу.  
  
Нельзя. Не сейчас. Не здесь.  
  
Его окликнули, оборвали ненужное воспоминание, выдернули обратно. В фальшивые улыбки и неестественные позы.  
  
Сейчас Джейми так близко и так далеко — нарочито расслабленно взирает из-под челки.  
  
Расслабиться, сбежать — не получается. Нервное напряжение не отпускает, колени не гнутся, ноги не идут, даже до стула. Кажется, если сядет сейчас — встать не сможет.  
  
Роберт отходит к стене, опирается лопатками, прикрывает глаза на минуту. Под веками расцветают радужные кольца и черный чужой силуэт.   
  
Роберт ругается и пытается сморгнуть налипшую оскомину картину. Но взгляд сам фокусируется на Джейми. Ловит блеск серьги в левом ухе, частично прикрытом светлой прядью, и своевольно плывет дальше. Рваные края челки не то скрывают, не то подчеркивают линию высокого лба. Дымчато-серые глаза сияют в свете софитов — неестественно стеклянно, будто Джейми под кайфом. В правой ноздре сверкает серебряное колечко, притягивая взгляд к бороздке над верхней губой.   
  
Роберт рефлекторно облизывается и замирает, словно олень, пойманный в свет фар – столкнувшись с чуть насмешливым взглядом Джейми.   
  
— Так держать. Добавь секса.  
  
Интересно, зачем?   
Роберту уже достаточно, достаточно до такой степени, что хочется сорваться с места и, взвалив Джейми на плечо, утащить куда-нибудь подальше от камер.  
  
Но Джейми все же слушается — неуловимо меняется, добавив хищного. Чуть вздергивает губу и смотрит на всех и ни на кого. Не на Роберта, естественно.  
  
— Отлично. Джейми, а теперь сбавь обороты. Ну… Мягче. Нет, это слишком.  
  
Роберт согласен — слишком. Беззащитно-взволнованный Джейми пугает. Хочется, чтобы он так смотрел на него. Обычно тот насмешлив, яростен, циничен даже. Романтика он лишь играет.  
  
Джейми смеется и закрывает лицо ладонями.   
  
Роберт выдыхает.  
  
Сейчас. Пора настраиваться. Помощница фотографа уже сделала знак.   
  
Улыбаться.   
  
Роберт дотрагивается до уголков растянутого рта — как есть примерзла, двигает губами, шевелит челюстью, как если бы хотел зевнуть. И впрямь зевает — широко. Что-то щелкает и мышцы лица немного расслабляются. Вперед.  
  
К Джейми Роберт шагает с широкой ухмылкой. Мандраж проходит, в голове будто взрываются петарды веселья, и Роберт ловит Джейми в шуточный захват.   
  
Фотограф одобрительно гудит.  
  
Роберт смотрит на Джейми, смутно надеясь, что улыбка не выглядит дурной от распирающего его жгучего и эйфорического мимолетного счастья.   
Джейми мягко улыбается в ответ, а потом хохочет — Роберт, забравшись ему под футболку, щекочет чувствительные бока и живот. Так легче.   
Легче пережить его руку на плече, когда Джейми отбрыкивается, заливаясь хохотом. Легче думать и легче решиться – отпустить. В объятия Лили.   
  
Роман у них там или просто такая дружба, он не спрашивал. Таблоиды уже решили за всех — за них, за Роберта. В этом бизнесе никто не считается с чувствами. Актеры привычно играют.   
  
Камера, свет, мотор. Улыбайся. Спрячь свое глупое сердце подальше, запри эмоции.   
  
Громкий смех, сарказм и глумливая ухмылка — оружие против сердечных ран. Средство от поцелуев и чужих твердых мышц, подрагивающих от твоих прикосновений.  
  
Джейми тычется носом куда-то в шею, щекочет дыханием, заливисто ржет и громко охает, когда Роберт закидывает его на плечо.  
  
Послушно щелкает затвор камеры, равнодушно запечатлевая момент — притворство или искренность, камере все равно.   
  
Джейми кладет ладонь ему на шею, касаясь холодным металлом колец, цепляет длинным рукавом мелкие волоски, и Роберт, на секунду замерев, теряет связь с реальностью. Секунды на две, не больше.   
  
Улыбки, смех, все такое — не помогают от жадных губ и собственного предательского желания. Хорошо, что Лили ушла. И плохо. Потому что тогда Роберт мог бы сказать, что Джейми плевать на нее, что она лишь подруга, которая стоит на стреме, пока он… не с ней. А так все с начала. Полумрак гримерки, блестящие, как у кошки, глаза в темноте — Роберт трется носом о кольцо в его ноздре.   
  
Еще раз, еще поцелуй, еще прикосновение, еще раз коснуться впалого живота и выступающих бедренных косточек, еще... а после — завтра — Роберт отпустит. Забудет, вернет…   
Постарается.


End file.
